psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmen
Opis Carmen (czyt. Karmen) to młoda suczka rasy Aidi. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru jak np. Tetradi Charakter Suczka jest twardzielką i chłopczycą. No znaczy tą chłopczycą jest tak pół na pół. Lubi popaplać się w błocie albo chodzić po płocie ale też nie przeszkadza jej jak musi założyć sukienkę itp.. Czasem ma chwilę słabości, że płacze ale stara się nie przy innych. No niestety raz się tak zdarzyło. Często kiedy gdzieś idzie to mamrocze pod nosem i kopię wszystkie kamyki które leżą na drodze. Suczka jest też bardzo zwinna i ma wyćwiczoną samoobronę. Wygląd Carmen ma jasno brązową sierść z podpalanymi plamkami. Jej jedno oko jest czerwone a drugie fioletowe. Sunia ma też dość długą podpalaną grzywkę którą najczęściej zapomina podcinać więc wiąże ją w trzy kitki. Na kitkach są purpurowe/ciemno czerwone gumki. Carmen ma też kolczyk w kształcie róży w lewym uchu. Nosi też żółto-zielony naszyjnik z dwoma różami i kolcami. Rodzina Nieznana Dubbing Angielski = Billie Eillish Polski = Kasia Sawczuk Biografia Carmen urodziła się w innym wymiarze w rodzinie której nigdy nie poznała. Od razu po urodzeniu została sama. Poprostu jej nie chcieli. Znalazła ją para i przygarnęła. Carmen przez całe życie wierzyła, że to jej biologiczni rodzice. Jednak przez cały czas była w błędzie. Któregoś wieczoru gdy miała około 17 lat poszła do kuchni napić się wody i posłuchała rozmowę jej ,,rodziców". Rozmawiali o niej a ona stała pod drzwiami i słuchała teho ze łzami w oczach. Pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Spakowała kilka rzeczy do niedużej torby i chwyciła małą kartkę i napisała list do rodziców, że zna prawdę. Położyła list na stole i wyszła przez okno uciekając z domu. Pech chciał, że wybuchła wojna. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl aby pójść do wojska. Została przeszkolona na snajpera i była dwa razy na polu bitwy. Jednak zryła jej się zupełnie psychika oraz została ranna i uznała, że odjedzie. Osiadła się w małej szopie gdzie urządziła sobie mały domek. Utrzymywała się z drobnych kradzieży. O dziwo nikt jej nigdy nie nakrył. Któregoś razu kiedy szła po lesie wpadła na jakiegoś psa. Nazywał się Wolf i okazało się, że mieszka w poblirzu. Niedługo potem zaprzyjaźnili się. Jednak Wolf był zakochany w Carmen. Któregoś razu poszli nad klify trochę odpocząć. Carmen rzucała kamienie do wody dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Wolf postanowił, że powie jej co czuje. Jednak suczka odmówiła mu bowiem wolała żeby zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. I tak jest do dzisiaj. Któregoś razu do ich wymiaru przybyli strażnicy ziemi. Zaprzyjaźnili się i od tamtego momentu Carmen i Wolf mieszkają w bazie. Ciekawostki # Pochodzi z innego wymiaru tak jak np. Tetradi # Początkowo gdy była wojna chciała być w wojsku, została przeszkolona na snajpera. Była dwa razy na polu bitwy ale porem zrezygnowała z niewiadomego powodu. # Utrzymywała się z drobnych kradzieży i hacker'stwa pomimo, że nie była antagonistom. # Kocha czerwony kolor i róże # Jej imię powstało dlatego, że autorka zbyt długo słuchała piosenki Sarsy pt. ,,Carmen" i obejrzała prawie wszystkie odcinki Carmen Sandiego # Przed wojną była bardzo nie ogarnięta ale później to się zmieniło Lubi Nie lubi Strach * Śmierć * Bomba atomowa * Że znowu wybuchnie wojna Zainteresowania Hobby ''' '''Galeria Carmel.png Project Capture (9).png|Z czasów kiedy była w wojsku w innym wymiarze. Carmen z zaprzyjaźnioną sanitaruszką - Halszką z oddziału do którego należała. Carmen with flag of Scotland on her cheek Scotland trip special 2019.PNG|Rysunek z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Cudo! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Sunia z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Byli żołnierze Kategoria:Były żołnierz Kategoria:Informatyk Kategoria:Informatyczka Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie